Lifting devices have been constructed for a variety of different uses, such as lifting object or workers to a desired height. Some designs include lift tables having a scissor-type frame supporting a lifting surface, and lifting devices which use pistons to raise a lifting surface. However, such designs may be heavy, bulky and difficult to move easily. Also, the operating dimensions of the piston in piston-type designs may severely limit the range of stroke lengths and platform working heights achievable with a single lift platform.